


What To Do When Your Boyfriend is a Serial Killer

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Lots o blood, M/M, jeremy deserves a break, jeremys hair changes color that's pretty cool, let him rest, mentions of past raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: Jeremy didn't know that Ryan killed people when they met; It's not exactly a conversation starter. He actually wasn't supposed to find out at all, but when he came home early, flowers in hand to surprise his boyfriend, he was decently shocked to find Ryan covered in blood and "I can explain" already spilling from his mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i thought it was a good idea
> 
> Also yes I have 0 self control and yes I'm writing 4 different multi chapter fics at he same time sue me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy comes home to quite the surprise.

In all honesty, Jeremy should have seen it coming.

Ryan was out on late nights sometimes, but why would Jeremy think anything of this? People work late nights all the time. Ryan sometimes spent a lot of time in the shower, but who doesn't want a long shower now and again? Ryan kept everything in the house deathly clean, going as far as cleaning the bathroom close to three times a week. But sometimes, people just like to clean, right?

So in hindsight, Jeremy shouldn't have been too surprised when he walked into the house, flowers in hand and ready to surprise Ryan, only to find him covered in blood from his neck to his waist.

"I can explain." Ryan said quickly. "Please don't run away."

"What the fuck?" Jeremey yelped out. He slammed the door behind him. God forbid someone see Ryan right now. How did he even get inside without anyone seeing him?

"This is not a conversation I wanted to have so soon..." Ryan mumbled.

"Soon? We've been dating for 3 years!" Jeremy bellowed. "Where did all of this blood come from?!"

"I... may have... killed someone?" Ryan said, putting on a look of innocence. Jeremy stared at him.

"Killed someone? Like, they're dead?"

"That is usually what killing someone does."

"Why did you kill someone? What the fuck?" Jeremy asked.

"He cut me off on the highway." Ryan said simply. Jeremy stood, his mouth agape.

"What the actual _fuck_ , Ryan! You don't just kill someone because they cut you off! Holy shit!"

"Come on, we live in Los Santos. People have died for less."

"So what, you're a gang member or something?"

"I don't do gangs." Ryan muttered. "I don't have to be in a gang to kill people." Jeremy stood there, just staring at Ryan.

"I can't handle this right now..." Jeremy muttered finally. He walked passed Ryan to go up to their room.

"Wait, you aren't going to run away? Not gonna call the police?" Ryan questioned, surprised.

"No you idiot, I'm not. I'd rather not have the love of my life be detained and executed for being a serial killer." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight, though."

"I figured."

* * *

 

"I can't believe you're okay with this." Ryan said at breakfast the next day.

"Oh I'm not, but I guess every person in a relationship has its quirks. I snore, you take too long in the shower. I'm competitive when it comes to games, you murder people. It happens."

"In any case, I appreciate you not reporting me to the police."

"Well, I love you, and you do have a point about murder in this city. People die all the time; who cares if my boyfriend contributes to that?"

"The flowers you brought me were lovely."

"Yeah, I had a whole thing planned. I spent all day going around trying to make everything perfect."

"Did I ruin the mood?"

"Yeah, a bit." Jeremy said bitterly. He had everything planned out: He was gonna surprise Ryan by coming home early on his day off, bringing him his favorite flowers. He was gonna make Ryan his favorite meal; steamed lobster with shrimp and potatoes. Then after dinner...

"Jeremy?" Ryan said, waving a hand in front of his face and bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah? Sorry about zoning out. Just thinking about how my boyfriend murders people."

"I was just apologizing for ruining your plans. I hope I can make it up to you."

"You can start by answering some questions. How long have you been killing people?"

"On and off for about 10 years."

"Jesus Christ, dude, how'd you even get started?"

"Murder for hire, the normal stuff. The Fake AH Crew hired me on about 8 years ago and I worked with them for about 5 years before I met you. I-"

"Wait wait wait, you were a member of the Fake AH Crew? As in the most infamous gang in Los Santos?" Jeremy asked, incredulous.

"Yeah." Ryan responded nonchalantly. Jeremy stared at him with a blank expression. "What?"

"You just said last night that you don't do gangs!"

"I don't now, since that would put you in danger. Being an active member would make you a target for leverage. Since I'm not a member, I and anyone affiliated with me get protection from the Fakes. Anyone who messes with us gets to deal with them." Ryan explained. "Not that anyone would be ballsy enough to try; who would go after the Vagabond?"

"Now I know you're fucking with me. You expect me to believe that  _you're_  the Vagabond?"

"I still have the mask."

"Jesus Christ, Ryan."

"What can I say, I'm sentimental." Ryan shrugged. "These pancakes are delicious, by the way."

"Complimenting me won't help your situation."

"Worth a shot."

"It really wasn't." Jeremy chuckled despite the situation. "Anything else you believe I should know?"

"Hmm... I do have coffee with the old Crew every Thursday. Have for the past three years."

"You told me they were old work friends!"

"I mean... they are, technically."

"You are the absolute fucking worst..." Jeremy muttered. They finished their breakfast in silence, and Ryan leaned on the counter next to Jeremy as he finished the dishes.

"So, you aren't going to ask?" Ryan questioned.

"Ask what?" Jeremy said back, suddenly very focused on the plate he was washing.

"You know, how many people I've killed." Ryan stated, like it was as normal as breathing. "I'm sure you're curious."

"No, not really. Who would want to know how many people his serial killer of a boyfriend has murdered?" Jeremy's voice cracked. Curse him and his vocal patterns.

"So you are wondering."

"Of course I am, you idiot. You kill people. Of course I'm wondering how many."

"Not counting my gang days, 150. Counting my gang days, too many to count."

"Jesus Christ."

"He seems to be more popular now, as you keep saying his name."

"I... I can't handle this right now. I'm going to work early today." Jeremy said with finality, not giving Ryan any chance to refuse him. As he opened the door, he found 4 people outside his house.

"You cannot be serious." Jeremy put his head in his hand.

"You must be Jeremy!" The woman said happily. "Sorry to bug you at home, but is Ryan here? We need to talk to him."

"Yeah, come on in I guess." Jeremy mumbled, letting the literal fucking Fake AH Crew into his own home. Where did he go wrong in life.

"Hey, Jack, Geoff." Ryan said as he walked into the living room. "Michael, Gavin."

"'Sup, Ryan? How ya been, buddy?" Geoff asked innocently enough. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I'm not going back."

"You don't even know if I was going to say that!"

"You do this every time we talk, Geoff."

"This is important, though." Jack added quickly. "Ray is missing."

That seemed to strike a cord within Ryan.

"When did he go missing?" He asked.

"Three days ago, during the heist. His intercom went out and he haven't be able to find him." Gavin said quietly.

"You waited three days to come here? You let him stay missing for _three days?_  He could be dead by now." Ryan seethed. Jeremy took a step back; he had never seen Ryan so angry before.

"Were you and Ray close?" Jeremy asked softly. Ryan turned his head to look at him, Ryan's expression unreadable.

"Very. Me and him were very close, and I'm the only one who can find him." He muttered. Something about his demeanor changed. Jeremy had never seen Ryan like this before. His Ryan was sweet, soft, and loved puppies. This... This Ryan was ruthless. His eyes were cold and dark.

Ryan wordlessly went passed Jeremy and up to their room. Everyone heard the door slam.

"So... you're Jeremy?" Geoff asked, making idle conversation. Jeremy sat down on the couch.

"The one and only. Who's Ray to Ryan?" He asked.

"Oh, they dated-" Gavin started, but he was cut off by Michael sushing him and hitting him hard.

"Oh, Ray's an ex. Okay. Cool" Jeremy said shortly. He didn't like that very much. Ryan changed character so much when he heard about Ray; did Ryan still have feeling for him?

"Hey, I know what you're thinking, but don't even worry about it. They both moved on long before he even met you. They just stayed really good friends." Jack said, trying to calm the situation down.

"Whatever. Ryan's a grown man, he can do what he wants. It's not like everything that's going on has been ruining my entire plan. Nope, everything is just great and nothing has gone wrong."

"What did you have planned?" Geoff questioned.

"I was only going to-"

"Let's go." Ryan said coldly, walking right past Jeremy and heading to the car outside. He had a mask in his hand. Jack gave an apologetic look to Jeremy before they all began filing out the house, leaving Jeremy alone.

"Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it..." Jeremy muttered. "God damn it." He walked out the door just as they drove out. He cursed under his breath and ran inside, grabbing his helmet and his keys. He hopped on his motorcycle, and started following the Fake AH Crew. What was he getting himself in to.

* * *

 

"Where in the god damn..." Jeremy mumbled. He had followed them to what appeared to be an apartment complex. He had heard te rumors that the Kingpin had lived in a penthouse suite, but he hadn't known if it were true or not. He was pretty sure it was true at this point.

He parked his bike out of site of the doors, and went into the cafe that was across the street.

"Morning, sir. What can I get for you?" The barista, Kdin, asked.

"I'll have a black coffee, please. And a blueberry muffin, if you can swing that."

"Of course, sir. Who will this be for?" She asked.

"Jeremy. Thanks a bunch." He went to sit at a table, and heard Kdin shuffle to the back of the cafe. Jeremy was again left alone, this time with the soft beats of a cafe in the background.

He wonder just where things went wrong. Maybe it was finding Ryan covered in blood, maybe it was when an actual gang walked into his house. He thought about Ryan, how cold his gaze got when he heard of Ray, how icy his voice became when he spoke. It was almost as if he had become a different person; the Ryan he saw in that room was not the Ryan he knew. The Ryan he knew would never be so cold toward him. It still stung.

"Howdy, Jeremy! Your coffee and muffin are ready, sorry about the wait." Kdin smiled as Jeremy walked up and took his things. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks." He responded, taking a sip of his coffee and sitting back down. He took a bite of his muffin. "Hey, this is really good. You have a recipe?"

"Old family secret. I will say, the blueberries are fresh." Kdin smiled. She was cute, Jeremy thought. If he were straight, and also weren't with Ryan, she seemed like a nice enough girl to date.

As Jeremy finished his coffee, he began to feel... off. He wasn't quite sure how to explain it, but everything just seemed wrong. His head swam, and he tried to stand up. To his horror, he fell right to the floor. He was terrified to find that he could no longer move.

"Well, that worked out super well! They never notice the drugs in the coffee." Kdin laughed over him. "Now, let's get you into the back. Mica's got a few questions for ya, I'm sure." If she said anything more, Jeremy blacked out before he could hear it.

  
When Jeremy woke up again, he was shocked to find that he was bound to a chair, and his head was covered with a sack. "Where am I?" He croaked out. His voice was really hoarse. How long was he out?

"Oh, look at who's awake!" He heard someone, he assumed it was Mica, say. "Glad you could join the world of the living, now, care to tell me why you were following my bosses?"

"Go easy on him, he liked my baking!" He heard Kdin say happily. She sounded rather far away, and Jeremy heard the click of a door closing.

"Your bosses? I don't know what you're talking about." Jeremy told her. He felt a fist connect with his stomach, and he heaved. Jesus Christ she had a hard hit.

"Want to try that again? I'm sure you have a much more satisfactory answer." She said cooly.

"I wasn't following anyone, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Another fist connected to him, this time on his face. That certainly would bruise.

"Come on now, Jeremy, this'll be a lot easier if you just tell me now. Then your death can be quick and painless. If you want to wait, however, I can rough you up a bit before _he_ comes and takes over." Jeremy heard something klink as Mica picked something up.

"I really am confused right now, I just wanted to get some fucking coffee. I wasn't following anyone." A second later, Jeremy felt a knife hit his shoulder. To everyone's surprise, the knife didn't break the skin. In fact, the knife _itself_ broke.

"What the fuck?" Both Mica and Jeremy yelped at once.

"Did you just try and stab me?" Jeremy yelled.

"You broke my favorite knife! How did you break my knife?"

"How the fuck should I know? I was just trying to follow my boyfriend! What the fuck is going on?"

"Your... boyfriend?" Mica questioned. A look of realization hit her face. "Oh shit, you're Jeremy. Oh shit oh shit oh shit." She mumbled, quickly taking the bag off of his head. "Oh shit, please know that this was a huge misunderstanding, I didn't know what you looked like, and- why is your hair purple now."

"What? My hairs green, what are you talking about? What the fuck is going on?"

"Listen, you obviously don't have the whole story here. That's fine and everything. I'll tell you what you'd like to know and help you in any way I can. In return, can you maybe not tell Ryan about this little... debacle? Kdin and I would rather keep our lives."

"My lips are sealed if yours are. Don't really want Ryan knowing I'm following him. Now, please explain to me what the fuck is happening."

"The Fake AH Crew is immortal." Mica deadpanned. Jeremy just looked at her.

"You cannot be fucking serious."

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. This is gonna sound even worse, but you're immortal too."

"You have got to be shitting me. How the fuck would I not notice that I'm immortal? I think that's something I would have noticed."

"Have you ever been in a serious accident? Something life threatening?" Mica asked. Jeremy shook his head. "Then you wouldn't know. The Fake AH Crew found out quickly that they were immortal. Well, except for Ray, of course."

"Is that why Ryan is so hellbent on finding Ray? Because he's the only one of them who can die?" Jeremy asked. He felt sick.

"I'd say so. He and Ray had a bond that no one else had. Ryan always protected Ray, no matter what. Also, your hair is very blue now."

"Why is my hair changing color."

"Fuck if I know, dude. Maybe it's an ability you got when your body realized that it was immortal."

"Is that how it works?"

"I'm not immortal, Jeremy, so I can't exactly give you a solid answer."

"Well, thanks for the info. This little... interaction stays between me, you, and Kdin, yeah? Don't want Ryan finding out." Jeremy said, throwing his hood up. He certainly didn't want to leave the shop and have his hair changing color all he time. Mica followed him as he walked out.

"Of course. I'll talk to Kdin, she'll understand."

"No need! I tapped into the sound system when you were taking so long. I heard the whole thing." Kdin told them. "Sorry about the misunderstanding, Jeremy."

"It's alright. At least I didn't die."

"You have any weapons on you?" Mica asked suddenly. Jeremy gave her a look and shook his head. "I'm not letting you run around this city without some sort of firearm. Kdin?" She asked. Kdin smiled and bent under the desk, pulling out a book bag.

"Here you are, Jeremy. It's got a couple of pistols, an SMG, and a bunch of ammo. Carry at least one loaded gun on you at all times, and be prepared to defend yourself, not that you need it. What you're doing is super dangerous to anyone but you, but hey, gotta keep up appearances." She said with a wink. Jeremy simply nodded, pulling a pistol out of the bag and putting it in his jacket. "Oh? You're experienced with guns?"

"Ryan's not the only one with secrets." Jeremy mumbled vaguely. "Thanks for the help, and also for not killing me. Maybe after all this shit is over with I can come back for a cup of unlaced coffee."

"That'd be nice! I can make you muffins again, too." Kdin said happily. Jeremy decided that he liked her and Mica.

"Go learn what you need to, kid. And good luck." Mica told him. He nodded and walked out, just in time to see the Fake AH Crew speeding off in their car.

"Shit." Jeremy yelped out. He rushed to his motorcycle, put his helmet on, and sped after them.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chaper so many times to figure out just how the hell this story is gonna go and I'm pretty happy with the one I decided on so I hope y'all enjoy ^•^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy continues to follow the Fake AH Crew, and while he does get some answers, he also gets more and more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy "why is this shit happening to me I don't want these" Dooley

"Okay, Jeremy, how are you going to eavesdrop on them from out here..." Jeremy muttered to himself. He somehow managed to follow the Fake AH Crew to an abandoned warehouse by the airport, but he wasn't sure how he could get inside without being caught.

Just thinking of Ryan, about how different he looked when he got out of the car, made Jeremy feel sick. He wanted his Ryan back. He wanted them both to go home so that Jeremy could make them Ryan's favorite dinner. Jeremy just wanted to finally-

"Hey, Jeremy!" His thoughts were cut off by someone yelling his name. He turned around to find one of his friends, Matt Bragg.

"Hey Matt, what're you doing here?" He questioned, confused. Matt lived on the other side of town, what was he doing there?

"Kdin and Mica called me up, and I decided to come help you out. Your hair's orange now, by the way."

"How do you know Mica and Kdin?"

"Uh. I'm sorta on the Fake AH Crew payroll."

"You cannot be serious."

"I'm apart of the aptly named B Team. There's quite a few members."

"You've gotta be shitting me." Jeremy sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Now your hair is a light blue."

"Can you explain why my hair is changing colors?" Jeremy asked, looking at his friend whom, Jeremy thought bitterly, is the _second_  person in his life that was associated with a gang without him knowing. One was already too much, but this was just getting ridiculous.

"It's red now, and it's tied to your emotions. You're basically a walking mood ring. Since it's orange again, I'm gonna say you're confused."

"Why would my hair start changing color based on my emotions now of all times?"

"Well, it probably has something to do with the fact that you were almost stabbed, and that really scared you."

"Really?"

"I'm not exactly an expert, so I could be a little off."

"Whatever. How can I listen in to whatever they're talking about in there? You have any freaky powers?"

"No, thats just you. None of the Crew has any weird power like mood hair." Jeremy hit his arm in a not so nice way. "Well that hurt, you little shit. Come on, there's a window up on the side that is perfect for listening in." Matt motioned for Jeremy to follow, which he did in a heartbeat. They made their way up a latter, and when they got to the window, Jeremy noticed that a pane was missing.

"This doesn't seem like we'll be able to hear it very well." Jeremy grumbled.   
  
"Just shut up and listen, the meeting is starting." Matt rolled his eyes. Jeremy narrowed his but turned his attention to the room. He found that he had quite the vantage point.

Inside he could see the Fake AH Crew, Ryan at the forefront. His mask was covering his face, but even Jeremy could feel the waves of anger and coldness the man was emitting. Opposite of the Fakes, stood 3 people, with two guards behind them. Jeremy had no idea who they were.

"So glad you could meet with us, Kovic." Ryan said, a subtle edge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, when the great Vagabond calls for a meeting after years of inactivity, you don't exactly ignore him." Kovic responded.

"Thats Adam Kovic, isn't it." Jeremy sighed, realization hitting him like a knife to the arm. The three strangers were members of the Funhaus Crew, one of the Fakes' biggest enemies.

"You're certainly right about that. We have reason to believe that one of yours has info on the whereabouts of Brownman. We've come to collect that information." Geoff said smoothly.   
  
"Yeah? And what's in it for us?" The man beside Adam said.

"Well, _James_ ," Ryan hissed the name, "you may just leave this warehouse with your lives intact."

"Big talk coming from someone who hasn't been in the business in years." The woman beside James laughed. Ryan simply chuckled before swiftly pulling out a gun and shooting both guards right between their eyes. Jeremy had to place his hands over his mouth to keep from making any noise.

Ryan just killed those people with zero hesitation. He just pulled out a gun and shot them as if it were as easy as breathing. They didn't even _do_  anything, Ryan just used them to prove a point. Jeremy knew that he was a cold blooded killer, but actually _seeing_  it... it made Jeremy's heart hurt.

"That has got to be the deepest blue I've ever seen." Matt mumbled when he glanced over at Jeremy, who shushed him.

"Well, alright." Adam stuttered, obviously more afraid than he was 20 seconds previously. "Elyse, tell them what you know so that we can leave without a bullet in us." He told the girl, who stepped forward. To Jeremy's surprise, Ryan took his mask off.

"Hello, Elyse. I should've known that you would have info. You couldn't have just told me before all of this?" He questioned, his eyes softening.

"What the hell?" Jeremy whispered.

"They may be in enemy gangs, but everyone likes Elyse." Matt explained.

"Sorry, Ry. Can't go against my gang. You know that better than anyone." She said, shrugging. "I don't have a lot of info, just that Brownman was last seen on the heist with your crew. There's a rumor that LSPD captured him, but we don't exactly have any informants within them to confirm."

"I know some people. Thank you for this info, Elyse. It may not have been much, but it's a start." Ryan told her, smiling just a little.

"Not a problem, Haywood. I'll also say this; be wary of the Roosters. They know more than they're letting on." She said ominously. Ryan simply nodded, and both crews turned to leave. Jeremy quickly rushed down the ladder, Matt following close behind. He made his way back to his bike and put his helmet on.

"You still gonna follow them?" Matt asked. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. You tagging along?" He asked.

"Sure. Just don't crash; I don't have a helmet." Matt responded, climbing onto the bike and holding onto Jeremy tight. "Don't drive too fast, I don't want to die-" He was cut off by Jeremy speeding off, determined to find the answers he so desperately needed.

* * *

 

"How are we going to eavesdrop when they just entered the fucking Rooster Teeth HQ?" Jeremy groaned, parking his bike out of site of the large building, opting for an abandoned ally.

"Don't worry about that, Trevor is already setting up an audio-video feed so that you can get some answers." Matt responded, pulling out a laptop and plugging in a USB stick. He began typing something when he realized that Jeremy was being uncharacteristically silent, and found Jeremy staring blankly at him. "What?"

"Fucking Trevor is in a gang too?"

"Well, yeah. I thought that was pretty obvious considering he talks about his work all the time."

"I knew that he was a hacker, but I didn't think it was for a gang!"

"Alright, there, red. Let's not get angry over this."

"How many of my friends are gang members?"

"That I know of? All of them."

"I'm going to fucking kill myself." Jeremy groaned.

"I mean... you can't die so you can't exactly do that."

"Don't talk to me, I need to process things a bit." Jeremy snapped.

Jesus Christ, all of his friends were a part of the Fake AH Crew? How did he go _years_  without knowing? With Ryan, it was easier since he wasn't actually an active member. But Trevor, Steffie, Matt, Andy, and Larry? They were all _active_  gang members and Jeremy _never_  found out? It made his head hurt to think about.

He shouldn't even have an negative feelings toward all that was happening, if he were being honest. He had his secrets too, one that would shock maybe everyone more than he was shocked by them. But what he did was different. He just-

"Hey, the feed is loaded up and ready. Come check it out." Matt interrupted his thoughts. Jeremy scrambled to the laptop and eagerly watched the screen.

He saw only three of the Fake AH Crew: Ryan, Michael, and Geoff. He wondered where the other two were, but didn't dwell on it.

The three members that were there were standing in front of a large desk, where a man sat and a woman stood beside him.

"Burnie. How lovely to see you again." Ryan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Jeremy cracked a small smile. At least sarcasm was a bridge between his Ryan and this cold shell of a man.

"Well, if it isn't the Vagabond?" Burnie chuckled. "I thought you were out of the gang business. What brought you back, sir?"

"You know why." Ryan growled. Burnie had a look of pure innocence that Jeremy didn't buy for a single second.

Both Jeremy and Matt heard a noise somewhere near them. Matt looked around while Jeremy kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh, I do, do I? And who are you to be putting words into my mouth?" Burnie smirked.

"I'll be dancing on your _fucking_  grave if you don't give me intel on where Brownman is." Ryan hissed. Michael and Geoff shared an uneasy look. Their friend _did_ just threaten one of the most powerful gang leaders in Los Santos, while standing in his building.

"Jeremy, you need to put this on and cover your face." Matt whispered to Jeremy, handing him a bandana. It had a skull on it. Jeremy put it on, not wanting to argue and instead wanting to listen.

"You really think _you're_  in a place to be making threats?" Burnie chuckled darkly. "Ashley, please escort Mr. Ramsey and Mr. Jones out of the room. Ryan and I need to have a little personal chat."

"You are fucking _crazy_  if you think that we are going to leave him alone here!" Michael said, incredulous. Burnie waved his hand.

"You are going to leave, though it can be much less peaceful if you'd prefer. Maybe I should call Tyler? Maybe Blaine?"

"Just leave, you two. I'll be fine." Ryan grumbled, not even turning around to face them. Michael was about to argue when Geoff just grabbed his arm and shook his head. Ashely led them out, and only Ryan and Burnie were left.

"Now that I have you alone, I'd like to show you something." Burnie smirked and pulled out a remote from his desk. He pressed a button, causing a screen to descend from the wall. Both Ryan and Jeremy were pretty horrified at what they saw, for varying reasons.

"That's my fucking house." Ryan hissed, glaring at Burnie.

"Yes, it is. We've been keeping tabs on you and your little... boyfriend ever since you left the Fakes. We've especially been looking after that boy of yours. What was his name? Jeremy?"

"You stay the _fuck_  away from him." Ryan roared. Jeremy was almost flattered that Ryan cared for him so much. His fear outweighed it, though.

"Maybe you should call him? Make sure he's okay?" Burnie smirked again. Ryan had his phone in his hand in an instant, and soon Jeremy felt his phone buzzing.

"Answer it. Make up a lie about where you are." Matt said quickly. Jeremy nodded and answered the phone.

"Hey, Ry, what's up?" Jeremy said nervously, though he hoped to God that it didn't show. Ryan visibly relaxed at hearing Jeremy's voice.

"Hello, dear. Are you at home?" Ryan asked. Jeremy smiled at the use of a pet name, a bit of his Ryan shining through.

"I'm not. I went for a drive on my bike and went to the beach. Needed to clear my head after the events of the past day and a half." Jeremy lied easily. He kinda felt bad lying to his boyfriend, but desperate times and all that.

"Wonderful, I hope Chiliad is nice right now." Ryan responded. Jeremy furrowed his brow.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jeremy questioned. It dawned on him; Ryan was trying to throw Burnie off of his scent so that Jeremy would be safe. "Are you still looking for Ray? Am I in trouble right now?" Jeremy added.

"Yes, dear. Why don't you rent a cabin for the night? I'll be there as soon as I can." Ryan said sweetly, and it was very off putting to hear how genuinely loving Ryan's words were and see his hateful glare at Burnie through the live feed.

"Okay. Do you want me to meet you back at home? If so, what time?"

"Honestly, I wish that I could get there in 20 minutes, but realistically it'll take an hour."

"So 20 minutes?"

"Yes dear. I love you, to the moon and back."

"I love you too, Ryan. To the sun and back. Stay safe." Jeremy smiled sadly as he hung up the phone.

"You son of a bitch." Ryan hissed. Burnie just laughed.

"So, your boy is on Chiliad? Maybe I should send someone to pay him a visit? Make sure he gets home okay."

"This isn't over, Burns. I'll be back to get info on Brownman." Ryan growled before walking out, and the live feed went dark.

"Okay, we need to get you home before they leave. Trevor can scramble the security footage they have for us so that Burnie doesn't know you're home." Matt said. As they got onto the bike, Jeremy's phone rang again.

"Hello?" Jeremy said.

"Get home right now. Some very dangerous people might be after you, and I want you to be safe." Ryan said from the other side. "The house is fitted with bullet proof basically everything, so you'll be safe. Just don't answer the door for _anyone_ but me, alright?"

"Okay, but what's-" Jeremy was cut off by an uncomfortably close sound of a gun being fired, and he looked down to see that the bullet had struck his skin.

"Was that a fucking gunshot?" Ryan basically screamed.

"Holy shit." Jeremy said in shock. The bullet didn't pierce his skin at all; It just flattened. He looked up to see two people with guns running their way.

"Jeremy, oh my god, are you hit? Did they hit you?" Ryan yelled through the phone, his voice showing his distress.

"No, no, I'm fine, but I need to go so I can drive the fuck away from here." Jeremy responded, trying to sound afraid for his life.

"Jeremy, don't fucking hang up-" Jeremy hung up the phone and quickly pulled the pistol from his jacket. He cocked it and fire the gun twice, hitting both attackers between the eye, much like Ryan had done earlier.

"Jeremy, what the fuck!" Matt yelped in surprise. Jeremy turned his head to look at his friend.

"We all have our secrets."

* * *

 

"Okay, explain exactly how the fuck you did two perfect headshots when you have exactly 0 experience with guns." Matt said once they were safe at Jeremy's house, waiting for Ryan to return.

"Who said that I don't have any experience with guns?" Jeremy responded easily. He never thought he'd actually get to talk about his past with anyone. It was quite amusing, if he were being honest.

"But you're _Jeremy_. Where the fuck did you learn to shoot a gun like that? Were _you_ in a gang at one point?"

" _Fuck_  no. I don't think I'd ever be able to live being in a gang. There's to many restrictions with those. I actually worked-"

"Jeremy?!" They two men heard someone screech from the front door of the house. Jeremy walked out of the kitchen and into the living room when he was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"Oh my god, _never_  scare me like that again! Why the fuck did you hang up?!" Ryan asked incredulously.

"I had to drive away, and I was on my bike so I needed two hands." It wasn't technically a lie, so.

"Oh god, I thought that I lost you." Ryan murmured. "Is that a new hat?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I saw it at a shop on my way to the beach. I used to wear beanies all the time, so I thought why not, right?" Jeremy lied again. Matt let him borrow one so that he wouldn't have to explain to Ryan why his god damn hair was changing colors every 20 seconds.

"Well, it looks good on you." Ryan smiled. "Are you here alone?"

"No, I called Matt over. I figured that I shouldn't be alone right now."

"Good. Matt can help keep you safe. Don't leave this house for _any_ reason, alright? If it looks like I'll be more than a day, I'll send Geoff over and you'll come stay in his penthouse. I only want to keep you safe."

"And find Ray." Jeremy accidentally blurted out. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Someone jealous?"

"No, not at all. You should probably get going, hm? I want you to find your... friend..." Jeremy muttered, looking away. Ryan gently grabbed his chin and turned his head so they Jeremy was looking into Ryan's eyes before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I'll call you later to see how things are doing." Ryan promised before dawning his mask and walking out of the door.

"So, you want to wait here?" Matt asked, walking into the room. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Of course I don't. We're going to wait a second and then we're going to follow them again. I'm still looking for answers, and I sure as hell am not going to find them sitting on my ass here."

  
Jeremy and Matt ended up following them back to Geoff's penthouse, where the 5 were probably regrouping and figuring out what to do next.

"Back so soon, Jeremy?" Kdin asked, smiling at the two men. "Hello, Matt!"

"Sup, Kdin. Can I get a chocolate chip muffin?" Matt asked. Kdin nodded.

"Want another blueberry muffin, Jeremy? It's on the house. Least I can do for drugging you up!" Kdin giggled, and Jeremy shook his head.

"Not this time, but thank you. I'll take you up on that free muffin another time, though." Jeremy smiled at her, and Kdin smiled right back before working on the chocolate chip muffins.

"Yo, Steffie got some info that Brownman _was_  taken by LSPD, but he got out of their custody." Matt said, looking at his phone. "Apparently, the Fakes are going to go question some of the other gangs around here to see if they know anything more."

"Wouldn't it be smarter to infiltrate the LSPD and try and get answers there?" Jeremy asked.

"Impossible for them. The Fakes are too well known; they'd be id'ed and arrested seconds after entering the place." Mica said from behind them, causing Jeremy to jump.

"You scared the shit out of me, holy fuck." Jeremy groaned.

"Payback for breaking my knife."

"You're the one who tried to stab me!"

"If I may offer a suggestion." Matt interrupted. "The Fakes can't infiltrate the LSPD, but Jeremy can."

"What." Jeremy said, his face blank.

"Treyco can put you on the LSPD payroll under an alias and you could go the their HQ and even the prison to get some answers."

"That's true." Kdin said, bringing the muffins out. "And if you find Ray, you'll get most of the answers you probably are looking for right from the source."

"Plus Ryan'll probably shit himself when he finds out that his current boyfriend found his ex." Mica chuckled. Jeremy looked between the three, his expression unchanging.

"You guys are actually serious." He deadpanned. They all nodded.

"You want answers, don't you?" Matt asked innocently, taking a bite of his muffin. Jeremy was quiet a moment before sighing.

"I'll need an LSPD uniform."

"Say no more, the Queen of Disguises is ready for you." Kdin smiled at him, and Jeremy smiled back, just a little. Everyone could see the look in his eyes, though. A look that screamed

_What the fuck am I getting myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say this shit is so much fun to write lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy infiltrates the LSPD, and he sees a familiar face. Things take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few questions get answered, but jesus Jeremy deserves a 600 year long break

 "I feel like an idiot." Jeremy said, putting his police hat on his head.

"You look like an idiot, too. You definitely weren't meant to work on the police force." Matt mused. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"So, the plan here is that I walk into LSPD HQ and just ask around until I learn something about Brownman?" Jeremy asked Mica and Kdin. They nodded.

"You'll have an earpiece so that Trevor can communicate with you. He should be here soon to drop off the rest of the supplies and get set up." Mica told him. Jeremy nodded.

"Why are you you guys helping me so much? I'm just Ryan's boyfriend, and it would make more sense if you tried to convince me to stop digging." Jeremy pointed out.

"Well, I'm helping you because you're my friend, and you deserve to get some answers." Matt said.

"We're helping because you might be helpful in finding Brownman." Kdin told him.

"And we feel bad for basically kidnapping you." Mica added.

"Well, in any case, thank you. I wouldn't be able to do this without your help." Jeremy said sincerely. To his surprise, he was pulled into a hug.

"Alright, you guys, save the mushy shit for later. Jeremy has places to be." Trevor said from behind them.

"Good to see you too, Treyco. Thanks for letting me know that you're in a gang." Jeremy grumbled bitterly, breaking free from the hug. Trevor laughed at him.

"No problem, Lil J. To be fair, though, you never asked."

"I hate all of you."

"Love you too, Jeremy. Love you too." Trevor laughed again. "Here's your key card. You're already in the system, so you'll have no problems getting into the building. By the time you get to LSPD HQ, I'll be all set up here and I'll help you in any way I can.  
You ready for this? It's not like this is common for you, I figured you'd be freaking out a little bit."

"Like I told Matt, we all have our secrets. I did have a life before I moved to Los Santos." Jeremy responded. He smirked at their confused expressions. It felt good to be the only one in the know for once. "I'll see you guys later." He said, turning and walking out to his bike. He started the drive to the LSPD building.

He wondered how everyone would respond to his secret. Judging by all of their surprise at his expertise with guns and infiltration, they will probably shit themselves when they find out that he used to-

"Hey Jeremy, how far away are you from the HQ?" He heard Trevor ask in his ear, effectively cutting off his thoughts.

"Wow, you got set up fast." Jeremy commented.

"I do have two lovely helpers and Matt here, so it was a lot easier." Trevor responded. Jeremy chuckled as he heard Matt make a sound of dismay. "Anyway, are you close to the HQ?"

"Not really. It's been like 5 minutes since I left. I'll be another 10 at least."

"Okay, we'll just go over the current plan then." Trevor said. "I know a guy in the LSPD, he's the one who's going to bring you in and start showing the ropes. As you see people, start asking some questions. It's common for new officers to ask about gang activity, since we live in Los Santos and all."

"Cool. I can't wait." Jeremy replied sarcastically.

"Why the sarcasm? You're not excited to be breaking the law?"

"Of course not. I just want to go home to my boyfriend and finally-"

"Hold that thought, your boyfriend is currently calling me. I'll be out of commission for a bit, but don't worry. If I'm not back in a good amount of time, Matt'll take over for me." Trevor told him. Before Jeremy could protest in any way, the line went dead.

"Asshole..." Jeremy muttered. He drove the rest of the way in silence, doing his best to just not think about how his life went to shit so quickly.

"Hey, you Jeremy?" A guy asked him as he walked up to the HQ.

"That's me." Jeremy confirmed.

"Cool, Trevor said you'd be here soon. I'm Dante." He introduced. "According to your new police badge, your name is Timothy Black, so don't get confused when people call you Tim."

Jeremy chuckled. "I think I'll be okay."

Dante motioned for Jeremy to follow, and he happily did. He soon found himself in a locker room.

"Change into your new uniform and put the hat on. Last thing we need is your hair changing color in front of all the normies out there."

"Why do I have to change?"

"The force you've been assigned to has a different uniform."

"How do you know about my hair?"

"Matt warned me about it, and it just changed to orange. You'll just come off as the overzealous new guy, but you really will only be here a day before you get the info you need."

"Any hints onto where I should start?" Jeremy asked, pulling his uniform on while Dante turned away.

"Start out where you're assigned, you'll get the most info there. You can branch out as you see fit." Dante told him. Once Jeremy was fully in uniform, Dante led him out of the room.

"You've been assigned to a special police group that deals with gang activity. If anyone knows anything about what you're looking for, it's them." Dante explained. "I'll be in Special Forces if you need me, but you'll only need me if you fuck up somehow. So don't fuck up."

Jeremy didn't get a chance to respond before being pushed through a double door, barley managing to keep himself from falling onto the ground.

"Hey, the newbie is here!" A guy called from across the room. Jeremy did a quick assessment, and saw that there was only about 8 people in the room, and to his surprise, he recognized one of them.

"Dan?" Jeremy asked in disbelief. That last time he saw Dan, they were running away from Liberty City Police.

"Tim! Holy shit, I didn't realize you were the new guy!" Dan exclaimed, quickly rushing over and pulling Jeremy into a tight hug.

"Dan, holy shit, how'd you get out in time?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"I could as you the same question! Though it shouldn't surprise me, you were the fabulous Ri-"

"Uh, Dan? You gonna introduce us to your friend here?" One of the men asked from the back of the room. Dan chuckled.

"Right, right, sorry about that. This is Tim. He and I were... partners back when I lived in Liberty City." Dan explained.

"Partners? Like y'all were fucking-"

"Oh Jesus, no." Jeremy groaned. "I would never willingly see this man naked." The room erupted into laughter, and Dan gave Jeremy a light slap on the arm.

"Glad to see you haven't changed, Tim. So, what made you decide to join LSPD?" Dan asked as he beckoned Jeremy to sit down at the table.

"Well, I've lived in Los Santos for a few years now, and I've noticed that the gang activity here is pretty out of control." Jeremy started. "I want to help put an end to it in any way I can."

"Such a noble little fellow." One of the women said.

"That end soon." Another muttered under her breath.

"You know anything about the gangs in this city?" A tall man asked.

"I know that there are three main ones, and a bunch of little side ones within the same network. The main three are Rooster Teeth, Funhaus, and the Fake AH Crew."

"What do you know about them? Specifically the Fakes." Another man asked. Jesus, wasn't Jeremy supposed to be the one asking the questions?

"I've been snooping around before I came to work here," Jeremy started cautiously, "and I found out that one of their members has gone missing. Brownman, I heard."

Everyone in the room shared a knowing look, one that anyone else would have missed. Too bad Jeremy isn't anyone else.

"What was that look for?" Jeremy asked.

"We've been... tracking the Fake AH Crew for some time now, and we also noticed that Brownman went missing." Dan said. Jeremy would tell instantly that Dan was lying.

"Oh really, now?" Jeremy responded. He felt all eyes on him, and suddenly he was very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, he went missing about two weeks ago." A woman supplied. Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

"That's funny, because with the info I got, I was under the impression that he went missing 3 days ago."

"Jeremy, oh my god, can you hear me? Get out of there as soon as you can. The Roosters found out that you were asking questions, and they hacked in so I couldn't talk to you. Get out of there right now." Jeremy heard Trevor from his earpiece.

 _Oh fuck_. Jeremy thought. He had to find a way out, fast.

"I think your information is a little off, Tim." Dan started. "We've got reliable sources, so what makes you think yours are better?"

"I need to talk to Dante, I'll see you all later." Jeremy rushed out. He stood abruptly and rushed to the door, shoving roughly at and pushing his way out. He was decently shocked when he saw Ashley, the girl that was with Burnie when he was spying on Ryan earlier.

"Leaving so soon, Jeremy?" She asked sweetly. Before he could even react, he felt arms grabbing him roughly. He was in too much shock to respond fast enough.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" Jeremy hissed.

"My husband just wants to ask you some questions, kid. Nothin serious." Ashley said smoothly. She nodded to whomever was holding him, and he felt something make contact with his neck. He was less than surprised when he saw a broken needle on the ground.

"What the fuck?" Ashley yelped out, startled. Jeremy took that opportunity to pull out of the persons grip, turning around and punching him in the face.

"Sorry Dan." He breathed out when he realized who it was. He quickly pushed past Ashley and ran down the hall. He didn't get far before two men caught him roughly grabbed his arms.

"Why is he still awake?" One asked as Ashely walked up to them.

"He's like the Fakes." She said shortly, glaring at Jeremy and holding up a vile of some sort of clear liquid. "You are going to drink this, or everyone that you care about is going to die. Got it?"

"Ryan's immortal, so I believe that's what we call an empty threat." Jeremy spit back. Ashley smirked.

"You want to find Brownman, right? We know where he is, and if you don't drink this, we'll kill him."

"You're bluffing."

"You don't know either way, so are you willing to risk it?"

Jeremy stared at Ashley for what seemed like an eternity. She was right, he didn't know if she was being truthful, but he couldn't risk it if she was telling the truth. He needed answers, and more than that, he wanted to help Ryan.

Ashley must have seen the resigned look on his face, because she smirked again and pushed the vile up to his lips. He gagged the liquid down, and immediately felt woozy.

"Alright, he'll be out in less than a minute. Blaine, Tyler, take him to the van." Jeremy heard Ashley say before his world went dark.

* * *

 

"...motherfucking shit, why is his hair changing color, and why is he in here with me."

"Fuck if I know, but be patient. I'm sure Burnie will explain it all to you soon."

"Fuck Burnie, and fuck whatever plan he has."

"Shut up."

"Make me, bitch."

Jeremy groaned loudly, their voices becoming too loud for him to handle. His head was _killing_ him. He struggled to sit up, and he felt a person help him.

"Ok, he's waking up now. I'm sure you have to leave to let everyone know." Jeremy herd someone say. He heard footsteps faintly leaving, and then silence.

"Open your eyes, dude. Sorry about the noise, but also I don't know what weird power you got from the whole immortality thing so maybe it can't be helped. You get super hearing like Jack?"

"Who in the hell..." Jeremy croaked out, cracking his eyes open. The room was rather dark, thankfully, but still lit enough to where he could see. Sitting in front of him was a rather small Hispanic looking man. He was badly beat up, with many cuts and bruises all over his body.

"I'm Ray. Who are you?" Ray asked. Jeremy's eyes widened, and he shot up, staring down at the man.  
  
"Holy fucking shit, I actually found you. I'm actually meeting you, holy fuck." Jeremy breathed out.

"Do I know you?"  
  
"I'm Jeremy Dooley, Ryan's current boyfriend."

"Oh, you're Jeremy? Ryan didn't tell us that you were immortal."

"I just found out today."

"How so?"

"Long story."

"I've got the time."

Jeremy nodded, and retold the events that had occurred to him during that day. After actually saying it out loud, he realized that he deserved at least a 200 year long vacation. _At least._

"I can't believe you decided to follow Ry after seeing him like that. I'm also having a hard time imaging what a domestic Ryan looks like." Ray chuckled. "I'm used to seeing the Dark God Ryan that you interacted with today, but I'm sure the side you bring out of him is much warmer."

"It is. That's one of the that motivated me to follow them; he had such a drastic switch in personality, and I wanted to know why."

"Well, I bring out a specific protective side of him." Ray started. "Ever since we found out that I was the only non-immortal Fake, he protected me. He became cold and distant because he had to be. One wrong move and I would be dead."

"You guys always stayed close friends? After your break up?" Jeremy asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he'd come this far for answers.

"Yeah. We ended it mutually, and he still does his best to protect me whenever he can. The guys would always call him when I would get hurt, and Ryan would go kill the ones responsible."

"God, most of this started because I found him at home, covered in blood." Jeremy muttered, Rays last sentence reminding him that his boyfriend is an ex-gang serial killer.

"Yeah, he always did enjoy the thrill of it all. It doesn't surprise me one bit that he never stopped killing people. Though, I am surprised that you stayed with him. Why?"

"Because I love him, idiot. We live in Los Santos, so who cares if Ry kills people for no reason? As long as it isn't someone I care about, I'd be a hypocrite if I got mad at him for it."

"Why would you be a hypocrite? You murder people too?"

"Not anymore."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Care to elaborate?" Ray prompted. Jeremy sighed.

"Back when I lived in Liberty City, I was broke and homeless and was willing to do anything for money. I'm not proud of those years, but I became very familier with guns in my time. Had to, in crime riddled cities." Jeremy chuckled humorlessly. "People began paying me to kill others for them. In doing that, I found my old partner, Dan. The two of us practically ruled Liberty City, till the cops almost got us one day and we were separated. Turns out he went to gang work and I'm just here, dealing with it all."

"That was a lot of info that I honestly was not expecting."

Before Jeremy could respond, they both heard a door open and several pairs of footsteps coming towards them. Jeremy recognized them as Ashley, Blaine, and Tyler.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Ashley said. "If you put up any sort of fight, I'll have Blaine here cut off one of Ray's fingers."

Jeremy heard Ray gulp quietly, and that's all he needed to hear. "Okay. Where are you taking me?" He asked. Tyler opened up the cell door and grabbed Jeremy's arm, roughly pulling him out and placing a bag on his head.

"We're taking you to see Burnie, if course."

Jeremy had to think of a plan, quickly. "Why not bring Brownman with me? I'm sure that this is all apart of some big scheme that Burnie is planning, so why not have the both of us there?" Jeremy questioned. If he could get Ray out of here with him, he had a better shot at keeping him safe.

It was silent for a few moments, save for the sound of fingernails hitting a phone screen.

"Alright, grab Brownman and bag him. Looks like we're all having a meeting with the boss."

* * *

 

"Why the fuck did you have them bring me with you?"

"I'm trying to think up a plan, and you'll be easier to protect if I'm here with you."

"Why do you want to protect me? I'm your boyfriends ex. I caused such a shift in his personality. I feel like you should hate me and not care what happens to me."

"Ray, you're an idiot. I'm not going to sit aside when I can help someone that I know Ryan cares about. His happiness is important to me."

"You're much too selfless to have actually been a merc."

"I've changed a bit over the years, what can I say?"

The door of the holding room they were in opened suddenly, and in walked the one and only Burnie Burns. The most powerful mob boss in the city.

"Hello, boys. Good to see you again Ray." Burnie smiled warmly, a gesture that was met by a middle finger. "And So nice to finally meet you, Jeremy. You are quite the character, aren't you?"

"What do you want from me, Burns?" Jeremy spit out. Burnie chuckled and sat down across the table from them.

"Such confidence coming from you. You do realize that I hold the power here, right?" Burnie smirked while Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't care less, pal. I've just been lookin for answers, and I think I've got all the ones that I initially had. Now I'm left with more, like what the fuck you kidnapped me and Ray for."

"Isn't it obvious?" Burnie started, a sinister smile playing on his lips. "There's no doubt that I'm the leader of the strongest gang in Los Santos, but the Fake AH Crew are... growing at an alarming rate. They're getting better. Pretty soon, they may be good enough to overthrow me and take this city for themselves. I can't have that, now can I?"

"How do he and I play into it, then?"

"You're bait, obviously. Once Ryan realizes that I have the both of you, he will stop at nothing until he breaks into here and frees you both. Obviously that Crew of his is going to join him, because you all act disgustingly like a family."

"And what are you going to do, when you have the Fakes here?" Ray asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Burnie looked between the two of them, a sickening smile plastered on his face.

"Why, I'm going to do the impossible. I'm going to kill the Fake AH Crew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yalls comments are literally giving me life and I am so glad that y'all are enjoying this so much! It really means a lot to read all of your wonderful/funny comments! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy got his answers, but now an entire new set of problems have risen and he isn't quite sure what to do. Ryan makes an unsettling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for torture in this chapter. It doesn't go into horrible detail, but the implications are there and some shit is described

"Kill the Fake AH Crew? You do know that they are immortal, right?" Ray snorted . Burnie just smiled smugly at him.

"Well yeah, of course I know that. I guess it's a good thing I have an immortal here to experiment on." Burnie said with a malicious grin. Jeremy's eyes widened a bit as he though of what he was about to be put through. "My, what a bright purple your hair is now! I wonder what that could mean?" Burnie smirked, walking up to Jeremy and grabbing his face. "Could it possibly mean... fear?"

Jeremy, against his better judgement, spit right into Burnie's face. Burnie wiped the spit off, chuckling.

"You are a wily one aren't you?" He pushed a button on the desk. "Blaine, Tyler, come take our friend here to his new living quarters. I'm sure Jon has some things to test, right?" Burnie smirked, and seconds later Jeremy was being dragged from the room. "Fuck it, bring Ray too! Maybe Jeremy will be more cooperative if the threat of Ray's death is looming over him." Burnie laughed evilly. Jeremy wanted to kill him himself, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. To think, a single man could bring back his murderous tendencies.

  
Jeremy was roughly thrown into a room. Before he could even think of retaliating, he was put into a chair and strapped in. No matter how hard he struggled, the restraints would not loosen up. He looked around and saw Ray being placed at the wall across from him, his hands and feet bound.

Jeremy's face paled when he saw the different items in the room he was in. It was quite obvious that he was about to be tortured. A first for him.

"Oh Jesus, this is gonna suck, isn't it?" Jeremy groaned. Understatement of the century, but he couldn't really find the words to properly show his immense fear.

"Hey, don't worry. You're immortal, and have, like, impervious skin. No weapon they have is going to work on you. You'll be fine." Ray told him. He didn't sound too sure of himself.

"But what if they come after you, then? Ray, I wanted to help find you so that Ryan would be happy. That certainly won't happen if you end up dead."

"I'll be fine; cant use me as bait if I'm dead, right?" Ray squeaked, obviously not believing his own words. It was quiet a few moments before a man with long hair walked in.

"So, you're Jeremy, then." The man said coldly. He looked angry.

"The one and only. I'm guessing you're Jon?"

"The one and only." Jon mocked. "I don't know what Burns expects me to do. How the fuck am I going to hurt you if I can't even break your fucking skin?"

"Beats me, dude. I'm not exactly an expert on this shit either."

"Well, I guess we're going to have a lot of fun then, aren't we?" Jon grumbled, picking up a knife. He walked over to Jeremy, and swung the knife down as hard as he could. It broke on contact with Jeremy's leg.

"I'm getting real tired of people trying to stab me. That's the third time in the past two days! How ridiculous is that?" Jeremy complained. He was beginning to feel more at ease; they couldn't hurt him.

"That does seem like an excess amount of stabbing attempts." Ray pointed out, earning a glare from Jon.

"You might want to keep your mouth shut, before I sew it shut for you." He growled. Ray immediately shut up, not exactly wanting to experience any more pain. "Now, what else can we try? Perhaps some acid will weaken whatever shit is going on with your skin?"

Jon grabbed a large bottle of some sort of chemical, and just soaked Jeremy in it. It was all over his clothes, his skin, his hair, _everywhere_. To his surprise, he did feel a weird tingling sensation, but nothing more.

"Well, it doesn't hurt." Jeremy said, sounding bored. Jon glared at him, grabbed another knife, and tried stabbing him again. It didn't work.

"Mother fucker, this is going to be a long night." Jon muttered.

 

"Can we call it a night? I'm not sure how long it's been, but I'm really tired and you've basically exhausted all of your torture methods on me." Jeremy pointed out.

It had been a few hours at least, and nothing that Jon was doing was harming Jeremy in any way. He tried everything he could possibly think of; knives, injections, making Jeremy swallow a wide array of chemicals, but nothing was working. Nothing would even break the skin when he tried.

"Fuck it, I know that I'm not supposed to actually kill you yet, but there's no way you're surviving this and I've run out of patience." Jon grumbled, walking to the table and picking up what looked like a grenade.

"Oh shit." Jeremy yelped out. Jon smirked.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" He chuckled, pulling the pin and throwing it on Jeremy's lap before rushing out of the room. Jeremy braced himself, and the grenade exploded.

Jon looked more than upset to walk back in to a completely put together Jeremy.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He screamed. "How the fuck did Burns expect me to do this? You're fucking invincible!" Jeremy didn't respond, just looked at Ray, who shared his perplexed expression. It was probably strange, seeing a grenade explode on someone's lap and then seeing that same person completely fine.

"Mind if I try one more thing before you give up?" A new voice said. Jeremy looked and saw a man he didn't recognize.

"Miles? What the fuck could _you_  possibly have that could help?"

"I've been researching these immortals for years now, idiot. I figured out that their DNA makeup is a dickload different then ours, so I put together a little something-something to try and weaken them. If this goes well, you should be able to really hurt him." Miles explained.

"You're shitting me, right?"

"Not at all. Burns knew that there was probably no way to hurt these fucks, so he had me do my research. Now, let me do my thing, and you can do yours. Should this work, you've got to mess him up good, but don't kill him."

"Sure, why not. Just hurry up, I'm tired."

Miles nodded and walked over to Jeremy, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Holy shit, your hair turned purple. You're hair changes color? That's rad as hell!" Miles exclaimed. Jeremy decided that if Miles wasn't about to aid in his torture, they'd be buddies. "Now, I'm gonna need you to drink every last drop of this, or some pretty nasty things are going to happen to Ray over there, got it?"

Jeremy nodded curtly, and regretted having Ray brought along with him. Miles put the vile of the silvery liquid up to his lips, and he reluctantly began to swallow it. It was thick as it went down, and it tasted disgusting; it took all of Jeremy's will power to not vomit everywhere.

There was a beat of silence. Then two. Then three.

And suddenly, Jeremy felt pain.

White hot, intense _pain_.

He let out a distressed cry, and Miles looked at him with wide eyes.

"Holy fucking shit, did that actually just work?" He asked in awe. Jon walked up, picking up one of the last non-broken knives up, and swiped at Jeremy's arm.

Seconds later, red blood was spilling from the fresh wound. Jeremy screamed again.

"Holy shit! You did it!" Jon said in disbelief.

"I have to go cook up some more viles of this, and then we're good to go. In the meantime, have fun with him!" Miles cheered, rushing out of the room. Jon turned and looked at Jeremy, an evil smile setting on his lips.

"Now, Jeremy, why _don't_ we have a little bit of fun?"

Burnie smiled triumphantly as he heard Jeremy's screams echo throughout the bunker.

* * *

"This is stupid, Geoff. We need to go back to Burnie and get him to tell us what he knows." Ryan growled. The 5 of them had just returned from yet another dead end in finding Ray, Michael and Gavin staying quiet as Geoff, Jack, and Ryan argued.

"How do you suppose we do that? You just want us to march in there and demand answers?"

"Yes! We're immortal, so they can't hurt us! I say we just burst in guns blazing!" Ryan seethed, getting visibly angry.

"Cool off, Vagabond. I can't afford to have another place burned down." Geoff said, glaring. Ryan glared back at him, but tried to calm himself down.

"Ryan, be sensible. You know that there are some good people in the Roosters, and they don't deserve to die." Jack tried to reason. Ryan glared at her.

"Fuck everyone involved with the Roosters; they have Ray. I know it."

"Why don't you call Jeremy and tell him that we're on our way to pick him up? Maybe having him here will help your mood and help you think clearly." Geoff suggested. Ryan grumbled and pulled out his phone, dialing his boyfriends number. It went to voicemail.

"Hey, Jeremy. Pick up the phone, Geoff and I are about to come get you, and I want to make sure you're packed when we get there. I love you, call me back." Ryan said, hanging up. He wordlessly went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

They needed to find Ray, why wasn't Geoff understanding that? Ray was so vulnerable. He could be hurt easily. He could be killed, since he wasn't like the rest of them. Just like Jeremy.

Ryan sighed. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to have an immortal as a partner. Someone whom he didn't have to worry about getting hurt. But of course, that was impossible. Immortals were hard enough to come by as it was, and in any case, he loved Jeremy.

Ryan washed his face paint off, and stared into the mirror for a long while. Even he noticed how dark his eyes were, the blue one seemingly navy while the green one was dark, like moss. He grew angry again, thinking of what could be happening to Ray while they all stood in the penthouse. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the dining room, and he tried calling Jeremy again.

Once again, he didn't pick up.

Ryan tried once more.

Nothing.

"Ryan?" Geoff questioned, seeing the fury building on the other gents' face.

"We're going to my house. Now." Ryan seethed, rushing out the door and struggling to keep himself calm. Geoff followed quickly, and soon they were at Ryan's home. Geoff said that he'd wait in the car, but Ryan didn't hear him, all but sprinting out of the car.

_His bike isn't here._ Ryan thought frantically. His fury was quickly devolving into pure, unadulterated fear. He ran into the house, and was relieved when he saw no signs of a struggle.

"Jeremy?" He called out. If there wasn't a struggle, then that means that Jeremy had to still be home, right? Maybe Matt took his bike somewhere for food or something.

Ryan looked all throughout the house, and there was no sign of his boyfriend anywhere. He was about to call again, when an unknown number began calling him instead. He picked up, but didn't say anything.

"Ah, silent as ever, aren't you, Vagabond?" Burnie laughed from the phone. Ryan gritted his teeth.

"You are a dead man walking, Burns." Ryan growled, clenching his fist.

"Oh, really? Well, that's rather rude, wouldn't you say, Jon? Why don't you give a little example as to what that sort of behavior gets our little friend here?" Burns laughed, and Ryan heard pained screams coming from a voice he instantly recognized.

"I am going to rip you to fucking _shreds_." Ryan snarled. Burnie laughed again.

"I'm sure we can work something out, right? You're a reasonable man, especially when it concerns the people you care about getting hurt. Now, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen, and if anything happens any differently, my little friend Jeremy here is going to have an even worse time."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. It won't be quick; oh no, you are going to _suffer_."

"Tomorrow at 11PM, you and the rest of the Fakes are going to come to a location that will be sent to you. It will only be you 5. You will come unarmed. You won't tell _anyone_  else where this meeting is happening. If you stray even a little bit from these instructions, well..." Burnie trailed off as Jeremy's screams filled Ryan's ear again. "We'll see you tomorrow, Ryan." And the line went dead.

Ryan stared ahead, unmoving. They had Jeremy. They had Jeremy.

They had _Jeremy_.

Ryan burst through the front door of his house, his hands ablaze. Geoff quickly got out of the car and prevented Ryan from entering.

"Woah, cool off, Haywood. What happened?" Geoff questioned.

"They fucking have _Jeremy_ , Geoff. He wasn't supposed to get involved into all of this shit!" Ryan roared. The flames on his hands spread up his arms.

"Listen, I know you're upset-"

"Understatement of the fucking _millennia_!"

"-but you need to cool off before we can do anything about it. Go burn down a building or something if it helps, and then meet back up at the penthouse and explain what the fuck is going on. We're going to get him back, Ryan. I promise you." Geoff told him, climbing into the car and speeding away.

Ryan couldn't think straight, could see anything but red as he went on a rampage. The flames that engulfed his hands seemed to burn no matter how much destruction he caused, and he couldn't calm himself down. They had Jeremy. The were _hurting_ Jeremy. Ryan decided that every single person in the Roosters was going to die, and they were going to die by his hand.

After about an hour of causing destruction, Ryan was finally able to calm himself down to the point where his flames were completely extinguished. He had mostly stuck to causing forest fires in order to avoid being seen by too many people (since someone walking around with actual fire for arms would raise some questions), though he did manage to kill a few hunters. He hot wired a car and sped his way back to the penthouse. He was greeted to Geoff and Jack, who were talking at the table.

"You managed to cool yourself off in an hour? That's gotta be a new record." Geoff pointed out. Michale and Gavin walked in, hearing Ryan return.

"I'm going to blow our cover, Geoff. As soon as we get to wherever they're holding Jeremy, I'm going to burn the entire place to the fucking ground."

"Ryan..." Jack said warily.

"No," Ryan snapped, "they took two of the most important people and are hurting them. They are the two most vulnerable people in my life; those motherfuckers that took them away don't deserve a happy ending."

"Ryan, you cant just expose us like that. We've kept it a secret for years." Gavin argued.

"Who the fuck cares? We have powers, big fucking deal if others know. I'm not going to hold back."

Ryan's phone buzzed, and he quickly pulled it out. It was a text from an unknown number.

_Here are the coordinates of the meeting place. Better follow the rules, Ryan. Wouldn't want him hurt anymore than he is, right?_ It read, and there was a photo attachment. Ryan had to try very hard to keep himself calm when he opened it.

It featured a very bloody Jeremy, who had bruises and cuts all on his body. His shirt was nowhere to be found, and the coordinates were carved into his chest.

"You look at this picture of my boyfriend, and you expect me to _hold back?_ " Ryan hissed. He could feel his hands heating up as he shoved the phone into Geoff's hand.

Geoff took one look at the picture before squeezing the phone in his fist, effectively crushing it.

"Explain everything, and we're going to make a plan. We are getting him back to you, and we are going to find Ray." He said darkly. Ryan only gave a curt nod before speaking.

He wasn't able to stop the flames from coming as he talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit things are getting intense
> 
> Also if it wasn't clear, in this AU immortals have a special power that they have in addition to their immortality. Three have been revealed/implied already ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Ray make their way through enemy territory; Ryan makes a frightening discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry please don't kill me it has to get worse before it gets better and it will get better I promise 
> 
> Tw for character death in this chapter

Jeremy couldn't believe the amount of pain that he was in. He had never experienced anything like it before. It felt as though his insides were on fire, and his physical wounds only added to the pain. Not once had Jeremy even come close to feeling as he did at that moment. 

Burnie walked around Jeremy, simply admiring the work Jon had done on him. He smirked. 

"Well, you two have been so well behaved that you deserve a prize! You'll both be left alone in here until our prey arrives. Enjoy the last of your life, Jeremy!" Burnie cackled, walking out of the room and locking the door. 

Jeremy heard Ray shuffling around, but couldn't find the strength to hold his head up. He winced when he felt a hand grab his chin, but was surprised to see Ray standing in front of him.

"How..." Jeremy choked out, but he couldn't finish his question as he began a coughing fit. Ray answered when he calmed down. 

"You were a little, uh, preoccupied to notice, but someone came in here and slipped me a bobby pin. The Fakes do have some friends within the Roosters, so we do have some help here."

Jeremy only blinked in response, as it was the only thing that didn't cause him any pain. 

"Kerry is his name, and he worked close with Miles. Based on his predictions, the shit he gave you should wear off any time now, and your wounds should heal. Hopefully we'll be gone before you can get another dose. Now, let's get you out of these chains, yeah?" Ray said, picking the locks that restrained Jeremy. Once his locks were free, Ray lifted him up and quickly slapped a hand over Jeremy's mouth, stifling the pained yelp that escaped him. 

"Sorry about that, dude. You are probably in a lot more pain than you're used to." Ray mumbled. "Come on, let's go. I need you to try and stay quiet, okay? I know you're in pain, but we have to be silent if we want to make it out alive." 

Jeremy coughed in response, and Ray began to free him. Once he was finished, he tried to lift Jeremy up. The shorter man let out a pained cry.

"I'm sorry, dude. I'll try and be gentle. Just do your best to keep quiet." Ray mumbled. Jeremy grunted quietly in response, and the two men soon found themselves sneaking around the hallways. Jeremy found that the pain he was feeling was slowly disappearing, when he suddenly couldn't feel any pain at all. 

"See, told you. The shit they gave you wore off, so you're good now." Ray whispered, sounding relieved. Jeremy let go of the shorter man, Ray handing him a shirt he grabbed from the room, and he looked at his hands and arms with wide eyes.

All of his wounds were gone. Every single one. He could see past his torn and bloody shirt and see that his chest had healed as well. The only evidence of his previous torture were scars. 

"Great, I can walk on my own now. How do we get out of here?" Jeremy asked, putting the shirt on. Ray pointed down the hall.

"There's a security camera right around that corner. If we can take it out, we should be able to get to Kerry's office. He can help us from there," Ray explained, "you wouldn't happen to have a power that allows you to somehow destroy the camera, would you?"

"Power?" Jeremy questioned. 

"I keep forgetting that you're new to this whole immortal thing." Ray shook his head fondly. "For whatever reason, you guys have a special power alone with your immortality. It's unique to the 5-well, 6 of you."

"Even Ryan?" 

"He can basically turn his body into flames."

"I always wondered how he managed to burn my strawberry bush." Jeremy groaned. He really couldn't go a single day without learning a life changing secret about his boyfriend, could he. "So, how do we figure out what I can do?"

"I don't know, man. It just sort of happened to everyone else. You'll know what it is once it happens, trust me."

"Looking forward to it. Since we don't know what I can do, how are we gonna get past the camera?" Jeremy asked. Ray stayed quiet for a moment, deep in thought. 

"Alright, this is going to be a really fuckin' long shot, but I _might_ be able to stay out of the cameras line of vision if I time it right. Then Kerry can help us out from there."

"No. That's way too dangerous. What if you get caught?" Jeremy argued. Ray groaned in frustration. 

"Well, do _you_ have any ideas-" Ray was cut off by the alarms going off. "Perfect. Just perfect." He grabbed Jeremy's wrist and started pulling him down the hallway. As they ran, two armed guards turned the corner, guns ready. Jeremy quickly yanked Ray backward and positioned himself in front of him just in time to take all the bullets being fired. The two guards looked at Jeremy in horror. 

"What the fuck?" One yelped out. Jeremy took their confusion and ran with it, charging at the guards and knocking one over. He punched the standing one in the face and quickly disarmed him. Before anyone could even blink, Jeremy shot them both. He turned to look at Ray. 

"Well don't just stand there, grab a gun and let's go."

"I forgot that you're a merc." Ray mumbled, doing what Jeremy said. 

" _Ex_ merc." Jeremy clarified. Ray rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever dude, let's just get to Kerry's office." 

They managed to get to the room without encountering any more guards, thankfully. Their thankfulness quickly transformed to dread when they made it inside. 

All the blood was the first thing Jeremy noticed. So much _fucking_ blood. Too much blood. 

"Oh my fucking god, Kerry." Ray whispered, seeing his friend laying in a heap on the floor. "Why did you have to join the Roosters? Why didn't you stay with the Fakes?"

"Listen, Ray, I'm so sorry about your friend, but we need to leave." Jeremy said frantically. He had a horrible feeling that something horrendous was going to happen soon. Ray just nodded silently, and went to follow Jeremy out the door. To the horror of the both of them, Ashley stood outside with both Blaine and Tyler. Jeremy prepared to shoot them all, as did Ray, but Blaine and Tyler were too quick and the men were both disarmed. 

"Oh, I see you've found our little rat!" Ashley chuckled. "Grab them, the boss needs them both." Tyler and Blaine nodded, and they quickly apprehended both Jeremy and Ray. 

"You certainly clean up well." Blaine mumbled. 

"I've been told that before. Gotta look nice before you suck a dick, you know?" Jeremy bit back. 

"Glad to see Jon didn't slice the sense of humor out of you, Jeremy." Ashley laughed. 

Jeremy had no idea what he could do. He and Ray were now weaponless and held prisoner by their enemies. Presumably, they were about to see the Fakes, which meant that the would see Ryan. Perhaps he would be able to save them all. Jeremy sincerely hoped so. 

The 5 of them stopped before a door, Ashley pulling out a vile of the anti immortal juice, as Jeremy called it. It was attached to a long tube. 

"Force his mouth open." Ashely ordered, and Jeremy was powerless as the thick liquid was forced down his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy." Ray whimpered as Jeremy felt the intense pain returning. 

 

"Everyone know their job tonight?" Geoff asked his crew members. They all nodded, a look of determination in all of their eyes. 

"We're ready. We're going to get Ray back." Michael growled. 

"And Jeremy." Ryan added harshly. "Those motherfuckers are going to _pay_ for this."

"Cool off, Haywood. Save it for the fuckers that did this." Geoff responded. His phone went off, and he quickly answered it, putting it on speaker. 

"Tick tock, Geoffrey. You're running out of time, here. I'm sure Jeremy and Ray would appreciate it if you were here." Burnie cackled from the other line. Ryan absolutely fumed. 

"I can't wait to burn your eyes right out of your _fucking_ head." He roared. 

"Better get here now, guys. I'm not too sure how much longer Jeremy will last." Burnie said through the phone, his voice full of malicious venom, before the line went dead. Ryan was already out the door. 

"Let's fucking go."

The drive to the coordinates was a long and quiet one, save for Michael politely asking everyone to 'turn your fucking minds off for three seconds'. Once they were within range, Geoff turned to Gavin.

"Do it now." Geoff told the lad, who nodded and closed his eyes. He sent out an electrical wave directed at the compound and set off all of their alarms. 

"That should cause some confusion for sure." Gavin smiled. 

"Just be prepared to EMP once we have Jeremy and Ray." Jack told him as they pulled into the compound. Burnie was standing outside, waiting to greet them. 

"Look at you, the infamous Fake AH Crew, following orders like a pack of dogs." Burnie smirked. Ryan began to walk toward him, only to be held back by Geoff. 

"Not yet, Ryan. Follow the plan." Geoff murmured. Ryan nodded curtly. 

"Now, why don't the five of you follow me inside? I trust you don't have any weapons, but should you have brought some despite my instructions, know that I have cameras pointed at you at all times. My people see _any_ ," he exaggerated the word, "weapons being pulled, Jeremy and Ray are killed before you can even blink. Got it?" Without waiting for a response, Burnie turned to walk inside, the Fakes reluctantly following him. 

They were led through the corridors, the alarms the only sound filling the hallways. 

"Would someone turn the fucking alarms off?" Burnie snapped into his comm. Gavin gave a small smirk, but didn't make a sound. 

' _You getting any good intel from him, Michael?_ ' Geoff thought. 

' _He's real proud of himself about somethin. I can't dig any deeper because these alarms are taking up a lot of his attention._ ' Michael responded, sending the thought to Geoff's mind while glaring at Gavin. 

"Looks like we're here!" Burnie smiled as the alarms turned off. "Fantastic, now we won't have any more distractions. After you, my friends." 

Ryan practically knocked the doors down with how hard he pushed through, and he let out an audible gasp at the sight he saw in front of him. 

Jeremy and Ray were tied up next to each other, Ray looking a significant amount better than Jeremy, who was covered head to toe in blood and cuts.

"Ryan!" Ray yelped out, struggling even more to get out of his restraints. Jeremy tried to look up, but he was in so much pain that he couldn't. 

"I don't know what the _fuck_ you want with us, Burns, but let Ray and Jeremy go before I skin you alive." Ryan growled. Burnie laughed. 

"Oh, but they have to be here to see me finally kill you all!"

"Kill us?" Jack asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion. "You of all people know that we can't die."

"Oh, but I've developed a serum of sorts that will make you all but human, and easily killable. Jon!" Burnie called. Jon appeared in the room instantly, carrying 5 viles of the serum. "Excellent. Now, you five are going to drink this. No matter what happens in here, it will end with all five of you drinking this. Got it?"

"You're out of your fucking mind!" Michael roared, reaching into his coat pocket. In an instant, a gun was aimed at Jeremy's head. 

"Now now, you wouldn't be reaching for a weapon, would you? Because that would be a clear violation of the rules I laid out for you. Wouldn't want anything to happen to poor, innocent Jeremy, right?" Burnie smirked as Michael slowly pulled his hand out of his jacket, his fist clenching. "Now, who of you is going to drink first? Maybe you, Ryan?" Burnie walked up to to man, a taunting look on his face. "Perhaps I'll kill you first, right in front of your ex and your current boyfriend. Or should I say fiancé?"

Ryan tried his best to hide his confusion, he really did, but judging by the smug look on Burnie's face, he didn't do a very good job.

"Oh, he hadn't proposed yet? We have footage of him going into a ring shop, and we have his purchase history. He absolutely bought you an engagement ring. I wonder when he was going to propose? Maybe it was... the day he found out who you really are?" 

Ryan thought back. Jeremy had come home early that day, flowers in hand. They were Ryan's favorite. Jeremy had told him that he had something planned for that night. Jeremy hinted to him that he was going to propose, but everything went to shit before he could. 

"Well, I'm sorry he was unable to ask you himself." Burnie laughed. Ryan stared at him for a few seconds before head butting him as hard as he could.

"Now, Gavin!" Geoff yelled, pulling a gun out as all the lights turned off. 

There was gunfire from both sides, and Ryan could only pray that Jeremy and Ray remained uninjured. After a few seconds of shooting, the lights flickered back on, being powered by a generator. 

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Ryan. 

He saw Burnie, who was holding a bullet wound on his stomach, pull out a gun. 

He saw Burnie aim the gun at Jeremy's head. 

He sprinted as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. 

Ryan couldn't hear, couldn't breathe, couldn't _think_ as he turned around. 

He saw Jeremy, laying limp and lifeless on the ground, a hole in the front of his head. 

There was a beat of silence.

Then two. 

Then three. 

_And then all hell broke loose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i know things are looking bad but i promise that things are gonna start looking up here soon I swear on Jeremy's life


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's entire world is taken from him, and he'll be damned if he'll allow those responsible to get away with no consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go inactive for months and come back with this shit sorry y’all

_Red._

All Ryan could see was red.

Red from anger. Red from the flames that engulfed his body.

Red from the blood that oozed from the hole in his boyfriends head.

“What the fuck?!” someone screamed. Ryan didn’t know who screamed it, but he didn’t care. He only had one goal now; kill every single motherfucker that was in that god forsaken building.

“Gavin,” Ryan said quietly. The Brit snapped his head to the flaming man, “you and Michael get Ray out of here, and seal all the doors shut. No one enters, no one leaves. Not until I give the okay.”

“On it. Do...” Gavin trailed off, “Do you want us to take Jeremy as well?”

Ryan simply shook his head and clenched his fists. Ray slowly stood up and began walking toward the group.

Everyone that wasn’t a Fake was stuck in a stunned silence. They couldn’t believe their eyes. Ryan was fucking on _fire_. That was impossible, though. He wasn’t burning. It was as if the flames simply danced on his skin and clothes, ready to pounce at his will.

Burnie was the first to snap out of his confusion, and he quickly aimed a gun at Ray, who stopped dead in his tracks.

“Leaving so soon?” Burnie smirked, cocking the gun. Ryan growled.

“If you value that hand, I would suggest putting that gun down,” Ryan hissed in a low voice.

“What the fuck are you gonna do about it, Vagabond? I don’t know what the fuck this little magic trick is, but it isn’t fooling anyone here. Now, if you don’t want Ray to have a bullet tear through his skull, you’ll-“

Burnie was cut off by his own screams when Ryan was suddenly grabbing his hand with a flaming fist. Burnie’s hand charred almost instantly, and he looked at Ryan with fear filled eyes.

“All of you, out. I want to deal with this alone.”

* * *

 

“Are you okay, Ray?” Geoff asked as they made it outside. Ray simply nodded, and before he could do anything else, he was pulled into a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Ray. We all are.” Michael whispered, holding Ray tighter.

“We didn’t know if we’d ever see you again.” Geoff chimed in. They all pulled away, knowing that Ray liked his space.

“You’ll have to try harder than that to get ol Ray down.” Ray chuckled darkly. “I wish the same could be said for Jeremy.”

The 5 fakes were quiet. Ryan was still inside, raining hell onto everyone that worked for the Roosters, whether friend or foe, they all knew that. For what happened to Jeremy, however, the couldn’t bring themselves to feel bad.

“Oh shit, you guys don’t know.” Ray said suddenly. The four people looked at him, confusion apparent on their faces.

“Don’t know what?” Jack questioned, beginning to patch up some of Ray’s wounds.

“Jeremy, he’s like you guys.”

The Fakes were quiet a moment.

“That’s impossible-”

“A bullet went into his head, he can’t be like us-”

“How do you even know-”

“He looked pretty fuckin’ dead to me-“

“Well, if you all could stop talking at the same time and let me explain, you would figure things out.” Ray rolled his eyes. “Jesus, glad to see my disappearance didn’t change you guys at all.”

Ray went on to explain everything he could to them. About how Jeremy was following them around since they went to Ryan, how Jeremy found out he was immortal, to being taken by the Roosters and being tested on. The Fakes did nothing to hold back their horror. There was another like them, and they had _no idea_. And now, they would never get the chance to get to know him. Burnie has succeeded in part of his plan. He figured out how to kill an immortal.

“Gav, Ryan is giving the okay to open the building up.” Michael said into the silence. Gavin simply nodded and unlocked all the doors in the building. Not too long after, Ryan stepped outside.

He had a surprising lack of blood on him, due to him burning everything rather than using guns or knives. His body was back to normal at the point, however, and he wore a sad look on his face as he walked toward the group, Jeremy in his arms.

“They’re all gone. Let’s get to the penthouse.” Ryan murmured quietly. Jack nodded, rushing everyone to the car.

The ride back to the penthouse was a long, silent one. Ray kept a supportive hand on Ryan’s shoulder as the latter did his best to hold it together. He couldn’t help the few tears that escaped as he looked at how peaceful Jeremy looked. If he just covered up Jeremy’s forehead, it would look as though he were sleeping.

“I’m so sorry, Jeremy. You were never supposed to get involved in this.” Ryan whimpered, holding his boyfriend tighter.

Once they pulled into the parking garage, they were greeted by Mica, Kdin, Matt, Trevor, and Caleb. They all wore solemn looks.

Slowly, everyone got out of the car, Ryan being the last to exit. Caleb walked up and tried to pull Jeremy away from him, but Ryan simply held on tighter. They shared a look before Ryan reluctantly let go of his fallen boyfriend.

“Please, just be gentle with him. He’s been through enough.” Ryan said softly. Caleb just nodded, and with the help of Matt, carried Jeremy’s body into his van, ready to be taken to Caleb’s and prepared for a funeral. Mica, Kdin, Matt, Trevor, and Caleb all piled in and drove away, while the main Fakes all went to the penthouse.

Once inside, they all sat in the main room and Ray explained everything to them. How he was taken, why he was taken, and why Jeremy was taken. Ryan was mortified to find out that Jeremy had in fact been immortal, just like him, but he had still been taken away. The love of his life was stolen from him before he had the chance to spend eternity with him.

Ryan got up and went to his old room. It was the same as he left it, untouched by time just as he was. There was a photo of him and Jeremy on the wall, from their first date. Ryan’s eyes watered at how happy Jeremy looked. They were at the top of a ferris wheel, and even though Jeremy made it clear that he had a horrible phobia of heights, he felt so safe with Ryan that he wasn’t afraid.

And now, Ryan couldn’t help but feel responsible for his death.

If Ryan had never become a merc, he would have never joined the Fakes, and maybe, just maybe, Jeremy would be alive. Ryan couldn’t help but think of that what-ifs. So many things could have been different, and ended with Jeremy alive and happy.

And yet, Ryan went down the path that ended with Jeremy dead. Ryan would have to live with that for the rest of eternity.

Ryan sobbed more than he ever had before. 

* * *

Inside of Caleb’s house, Jeremy’s body sat in a casket while the B team we’re planning out a funeral fit for someone as wonderful as Jeremy.

”I can’t believe he’s gone.” Trevor said quietly. 

“How did things get so fucked so quickly? He... he was fine yesterday.” Matt whispered. 

Mica and Kdin remained silent, wishing nothing more than that they had gotten more time to get to know Jeremy. None of them in that room could see Jeremy’s body.

None of them saw the bullet wound begin to heal itself.

None of them saw the breath begin to flow through him once again.

None of them saw Jeremy open his eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short chapter college has been kicking my ass for months now


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someway, somehow, things actually worked out in the end, for both Jeremy, the immortal ex-merc and Ryan, the immortal serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the end y’all, it’s been fun <3

The first thing Jeremy noticed was a lack of pain.

He remembered, very clearly, being shot in the head, surely that would hurt him? It couldn’t have been long enough for his body to heal itself either, though the lack of lacerations on his body proved otherwise.

The second thing he noticed, upon further inspection, was that he was very much in a casket. Why the fuck was he in a casket? Yeah, he got shot in the head, but it’s not like he can die or anything. Ray new that, and surely relayed that info to the Fakes, right?

The third thing he noticed was that his voice was incredibly hoarse. “Hello?” He had tried to call out, but it came out as nothing more than a grumble. He tried pushing up on the lid to the casket, and to his surprise, it lifted up with ease. As he sat up, he looked around and made eye contact with Matt.

They stared a moment, Jeremy confused as to why Matt was there, and Matt just starting wide eyed at his best friend.

“That... that’s impossible.” Matt said quietly, shaking his head.

“Can you get me some water? My throat feels like sandpaper.” Jeremy responded, confused. Before he could process it, Matt was pulling him into a tight embrace. “Hey, I’m glad to see you too, but why the hugs?”

“Oh my god, you’re alive. You’re actually alive. I’m not dreaming, you’re here.” Matt began to cry. Jeremy was decently freaked out at this point.

“Well, of course I’m not dead. I can’t die, remember?” Jeremy tried to comfort him, but it simply made Matt cry harder.

A moment later, Mica, Kdin, Trevor, and Caleb walked in, expecting to comfort Matt. They weren’t surprised to see him crying, but they were surprised to see a very much alive, albeit confused Jeremy.

“Holy shit.” Caleb gasped.

“Jeremy!” Mica yelled.

“You’re alive!” Kdin yelled at the same time as they ran to Jeremy’s side. Matt continued to cry as Jeremy found himself in the embrace of 4 people.

“Uh,” Jeremy started, “can someone please explain what’s going on? I feel like I missed something.”

“Let’s get you out of this casket and get you some water. You sound like shit.” Trevor chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. Jeremy found himself being rushed into the living room, Matt never leaving his side. He thanked Trevor for the water and waited for an explanation.

“Okay, before we start, tell us everything you remember.” Caleb told him. Jeremy nodded.

“I remember being in probably the most pain I’ve ever been in, and then I remember the bullet going into my head. Drawing a blank after that, though. Figured I passed out or something.”

“You died, Jeremy. Like, heart stopped, no blood flowing dead.” Mica deadpanned. Matt hit her arm. “What? There’s no use in sugarcoating it. The bitch died, now he’s alive again.”

“She has a point.” Kdin pointed out.

“Back up. I died? I thought I couldn’t do that. I get that I had that goo in me, but did that really make me mortal?”

“Temporarily, it would seem. The viles of the ‘goo’, as you called it, were destroyed during Ryan’s rampage, so I can’t do any tests to see for sure. I’m not sure I would want to anyway.” Caleb added the lay part quickly. Trevor stood up suddenly.

“Ryan, fuck!” He yelped, pulling out his phone.

“What?” Matt questioned. Jeremy’s eyes widened.

“Ryan still thinks I’m dead.”

* * *

 

Ryan dropped his (brand new) phone, it shattering as it came in contact with the floor.

“Ryan, what the fuck? I just got that for you!” Geoff complained. Ryan didn’t hear him, though. He couldn’t hear much of anything, really.

It had to be some sort of sick joke, there simply was no other explanation. But why would the B team play such a sick prank? They even got someone that sounded exactly like _him._

He felt himself being led somewhere, but he could not process anything going on around him. That was _his_  voice. But that was impossible. Ryan held his body in his arms, and could feel how still his body truly was. He was dead, there was no way he survived at all.

He was only human, after all.

Ryan wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He found himself being pulled out of a car and into a familier house; Caleb’s. Why were they at Caleb’s? Ryan sure as hell didn’t want to see his boyfriends body.

But he did.

He saw his boyfriends body as he was pulled through the front door.

His boyfriends very much alive, healthy, completely wound-free body.

“J-Jeremy?” Ryan whispered out, his eyes wide. Impossible. There was no way. No way in hell.

“Ryan.” Jeremy choked out, tears spilling down his face as he quite literally rushed over to Ryan in an instant, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Oh my god, you’re alive. How are you alive? How did you survive that? You had no pulse; you had a bullet go through your skull. I...” Ryan sobbed, “I held your body in my arms.”

“It’s a long story, Ryan, and I promise that I’ll explain everything, but right now I just want to hold my boyfriend and kiss him and just be in his embrace for a little while.” Jeremy responded with tear filled eyes. Ryan smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

* * *

 

Jeremy explained everything.

He explained how he needed answers for the sudden shift in Ryan’s personality three days prior, so he decided to follow the Fakes to get some answers. He (with Kdin and Mica’s permission, because “You literally died, I think we can let you explain that we basically figured out your immortality” as Mica put it) explained that he was drugged by Kdin and nearly stabbed by Mica, which caused a flaming Ryan to almost burn the two girls. After calming him down, and Jeremy explaining that there were no hard feelings, Ryan begrudgingly forgave them.

Jeremy explained that his skin broke Mica’s knife on contact, and that he was just like the Fakes. To drive his point home (while desperately hoping that the serum he was given previously did completely wear off), he grabbed a knife and stabbed down on his leg, much to pretty much everyone’s horror. He was rather relieved to see that the knife had broken itself, not his skin.

He went on to explain how he continued to spy on them, got shot at while on the phone with Ryan (“You did get shot!” “I mean, technically, but it didn’t break the skin so I don’t really count it.”), and how he infiltrated the LSPD HQ to get some intel on Brownman. He told them how his buddy from Liberty City worked there, and apparently went on to work for the Roosters after they left. (“I didn’t know you used to live in Liberty City; what’d you do there? Merc work?” Gavin had asked, but the others shushed him and let Jeremy continue explaining. Ray and Matt got a good chuckle out of it, considering everyone else thought the idea was ridiculous.)

He had a hard time talking about his time spent with Jon after being kidnapped. He didn’t want to relive the pain he had experienced after the serum was used on him. Everyone understood.

Caleb kicked everyone out of his house pretty quickly after Jeremy finished his story, citing that he had some ‘important people stopping by.’ Mica, Kdin, Matt, and Trevor all went home while Jeremy and the Fakes went to Geoff’s penthouse. Once inside, They all sat in the living room in silence. It was Ray who finally spoke up.

“I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to do it and get it over with. I’m leaving Los Santos.” He rushed out.

“What?!” Gavin yelped just as Michael yelled ‘why?!’

“I want out. Gang life just isn’t for me; it’s easier for you guys because bullets aren’t exactly a daily worry you have to deal with. I’m sick of living every day knowing that one wrong move could be the last thing I ever do, and you guys would have to live on forever knowing that I died because of some gang thing. I’m just done.”

“Ray, think about what you’re doing. We’ve been protecting you the best we can-“ Geoff started, but Ray cut him off.

“And yet I was still kidnapped and beaten. Jeremy’s physical wounds may have healed already, but I’ll always have reminders of mine. These scars are with me forever. I know you all do your best, and I will always be grateful for everything that you’ve done for me, but I need to do this.”

“Okay.” Ryan said quietly. All attention turned to him, most every shocked at his quick resignation to let Ray leave.

“What?” Ray blurted.

“We’ll get you what you need, and you’re going to disappear. No one will know where you are after you leave, and you’ll be able to start a new life. I can get you out as soon as tomorrow.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

“You’re one of my best friends, Ray. Of course I would.” They both got up and hugged, everyone else following suit. Jeremy just kind of awkwardly looked at him.

“It was great to meet you.” He mumbled, looking away. Ray rolled his eyes and pulled the shorter man into a hug.

“It was great meeting you too, asshole. Now, If you’ll excuse me, I have to go pack.” Ray saluted everyone as he turned to leave. “Oh, and don’t worry about replacing me, I’m sure Mr. Mood Ring Hair over there would be happy to fill in the space.” Ray winked at a wide eyed Jermey before walking out.

“Holy shit I’m wearing a hat and I forgot to explain the hair thing.” Jeremy put his head in his hands. “How did I forget something like that?”

“Mood hair?” Jack asked. Jeremy took off his hat, revealing his very orange hair.

“My hair shifts color. Apparently it’s tied to my emotions, so now I’m a walking mood ring.”

“So you got two powers? Not fair!” Gavin wined.

“I wouldn’t call mood hair a power, Gav.” Michael responded, chuckling.

“What did he mean by you’d be happy to fill the spot?” Geoff asked.

“Oh, I was a merc in Liberty City.” Jeremy deadpanned as Ryan took a drink of water. Almost comically, Ryan did a full spit take.

“You what!”

“Holy shit, I called it! None of you plebs believed me, but I called it!” Gavin cheered. Michale rolled his eyes and pulled Gavin out of the room, mumbling about his head killing him and he just wanted some god damn peace and quiet.

“Well, Jeremy, if you’re willing to, the Fakes would love to take you on board with us. Obviously you’ll have to go on a test heist with us to see where your skills lie with our group, but I’m sure we can find something for you, if you want to join with us.” Geoff told him, sounding rather hopeful. Jeremy hesitated.

“Before you make any decisions, why don’t you and Ryan go home and sleep on it? It’s been a long three days for you, and I’m sure you’d like your own bed and your boyfriend right now.” Jack intervened. Jeremy smiled gratefully at her.

“Yeah, sounds good. Thank you guys.” Jeremy said truthfully. Jack and Geoff both nodded before getting up and walking to their room, Jeremy and Ryan leaving for their house.

Once they got home, the two were inseparable. Jeremy went to take a shower, and Ryan joined him shortly thereafter. They both sat on the couch, choosing to watch TV to distract themselves for a few hours before heading off to bed.

The two of them cuddled closely in silence for some amount of time before Ryan broke it.

“How did you never tell me you used to be a merc?”

“Same way you never told me that you were a serial killer.”

“Listen, I’m not a serial killer. I just...”

“Yeah?”

“Kill people who wrong me sometimes?”

“Like the guy who cut you off.”

“Exactly.” They both chuckled.

“I have a question for you, Ry.” Jeremy said.

“I have an answer, presumably.”

“Will you marry me?”

Ryan’s eyes widened. “You were going to ask me to marry you when you found me covered in blood.”

“Yes.”

“And I ruined the entire mood.”

“Yes.”

“Were you going to make a special dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Will I still get that dinner?”

“Ryan, answer the question before I throw you off of a building.”

“Of course I’ll marry you, dumbass. I love you.”

“I love you too.” And they shared one last kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

 

“Do you have it?” Caleb asked the three men sitting on his couch.

The man in the middle nodded. “Wasn’t easy snagging this, you know. My invisibility doesn’t work on things I’ve touched before I go ghost. That fuckin’ fire man coulda killed me.”

“You’re immortal, Steven; can’t die.”

“Shut up, Cib, and hand him the vial.” Steve responded, annoyance apparent in his voice.

Cib rolled his eyes but did as he was asked. He handed Caleb a single vial of a silvery liquid.

“Okay, we got you your immortal juice, what do we get in return?” The third man, James, asked, raising an eyebrow.

 “And why did you even need that shit in the first place?” Steven questioned.

“In due time, my friends, you’ll get your answers and your rewards. For now, however, we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and would you look at that, it’s the mf end of this fuckin thing! thank y’all so much for going on this journey with me, and for making this my most popular fic i’ve ever posted! this has been an absolute joy to write, and i hope you’ll stick with me in my future endeavors <3


End file.
